The purpose of this application is to expand and enhance the core facility for cellular and molecular biology at California State Polytechnic University, Pomona by providing three important, state-of-the-art pieces of equipment and a full-time technician. This core facility serves nine SCORE research projects and enhancement of this facility will significantly enhance the scientific research environment, provide innovative approaches to several of the projects, and contribute to the success of the SCORE research projects. By benefiting the SCORE research projects, enhancement of the core facility will contribute to the long-term objectives of the SCORE Program at Cal Poly: 1) to significantly improve the research capabilities of the University with the ultimate objective of increasing the number of underrepresented minority students who are motivated to pursue careers as biomedical scientists; 2) to conduct high-quality research that addresses fundamental biological and chemical issues relevant to human health and disease; and 3) improve the research infrastructure at the university and help in the recruitment of well-trained, ambitious new faculty. The three items of equipment are: 1) a Freeze-Fracture-Etch Apparatus, directly supporting the Specific Aims of three funded SCORE projects; 2) an Analytic Flow Cytometer, supporting three SCORE projects and potentially of use to two other faculty members at Cal Poly; and, 3) a Multi-lmager System, supporting six projects. The equipment technician would directly support eight projects. Strong institutional support for the proposal will take the form of a commitment to pay the taxes on the purchases (ca. $30,980) and to pay for maintenance contracts (ca. $18,000/year). The freeze-fracture device will be located in our 1,500 square foot electron microscopy center and its use coordinated by a technician. The other two items will be located in our 1,264 square foot cell/molecular biology instrument core facility and supervised by the new equipment technician. This facility is located in the middle of our research facility with immediate, "24-7" access from six of the labs in which SCORE research is being conducted.